More Than Just Friends
by I love AAMC
Summary: Jace and Clary are best friends. Sebastian breaks up with Clary. Jace comes over to help her through this painful time. But something happens. One-shot. My first smut story. I know its short. Rated M because language and smut.


**Sebastian cheated on me. -Clary**

This was all Jace needed to drop what he was doing and go to Clary's. He first grabbed two bottles of tequila. He quickly drove to Clary's and pulled into the driveway. He invited himself in. No one was there. He went to Clary's room and entered. Jace found Clary on the floor crying her eyes out. Tears streaked her beautiful face. She looked at him, despair clear in her green eyes. Jace sat on the floor next to her and she crawled in his lap. She cried into his chest as he said soothing words. She left Jace's lap to get a bottle of tequila.

"Help me forget." She whispered.

If Jace was thinking the same thing, he wanted to so badly. He had wanted to so badly. He wanted to hear her moan under his touch, for her to get aroused by him and him only. He never acted on his desire. She had been with Sebastian. He respected that even if he hated him. She drank from the bottle. She didn't want him, she wanted to get drunk enough to forget him temporarily. Jace grabbed the other bottle and drank as Clary vented to him about Sebastian. Everything she said made him angry about him. He started to feel drunk and Clary looked drunk as hell.

She started crawling sexily toward him, making him laugh and her giggle. She crawled in his lap and straddled him. "I meant what I said. Help me forget."

Jace kissed her and she melted into him. Their tongues battling for dominance. He won and swirled his tongue around her mouth. She moved her delicate hands to his soft hair, pulling on it gently. He laid her down on her bed and threw his shirt off. She pulled off her shirt. Her hands caressed his chest as he kissed her passionately. He brought his hands behind her back gently and took off her bra. She grinded against his bulge making him go crazy. He took one of her breast in his mouth and the other in his hand. This is what Jace had always imagined. He felt as if it were a dream that he would wake up from and go back to a nightmare of a life without Clary under him.

He was sending her to heaven. Sebastian never her made her feel this way and he wasn't even in her yet. He made both nipples erect and slowly kissed his way down her body, stopping at her jeans. He looked up at her and she nodded. He slowly slip off her pants and he did the same. He stuck his hand in her panties and played with her clit and found her G-spot. He added more fingers and moved faster as she moaned his name. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter with each finger. She never imagined this would happen.

The way his name fell from her lips made him crazy. Clary had an amazing affect on him. Her body was incredible. He never thought he would be lucky enough to see her, to feel her and to have her moaning his name.

Jace slid her underwear off and he let his eyes explore her body before he took off his own boxers. Clary rolled over showing her backside and grabbed a condom from her nightstand. She rolled over again, handing him the condom. He kept kissing her as he unwrapped the condom. He slid the condom over his erection and pulled Clary's legs apart. He saw that she was wet and smirked at her.

"Are you ready?" he whispered seductively.

"Take me already." she said, her voice was raspy and sexy.

He gladly positioned himself at her clit and plunged into her, making her scream.

"Faster." she moaned.

Jace complied and plunged in her faster and faster as her eyes rolled to the back of her head making her sexier. She flipped them somehow. She straddled his hip and rode his cock. Jace moaned her name and he growled deeply. She stopped and took his condom off. She moved to put his hard on in her mouth. She stroked what couldn't fit. Her tongue working magic on his cock. He had his hands in her hair as she gave him a blow job. Damn, did it feel great! She stopped and left hot kisses up his body and back to his mouth. He gently flipped them and began to go in her again. Her walls throbbed around him. He stopped as he felt he was about to come. JAce flopped down next to her as he saw she had come too. Jace was on his side face to face with Clary.

"Damn." Was all she sais as she turned to show her backside and fit herself against him to be spooning.

"Yeah. Damn." Jace answered back, having nothing to say for what just happened.

o.0.o

 **Was it good? I know its short. I could continue but I don't really have ant ideas and it would be really short if I did continue. So anyway, this was my first time really writing smut. Don't read my other story it will be deleted as soon as I figure our how. So I hope you liked it even if it was short and basically JUST smut.**


End file.
